La curiosité n’est pas un défaut
by Nynoo
Summary: Le comportement de Naruto a changé. Sasuke est intrigué. On dit que la curiosité est une mauvaise chose, moi je n’en suis pas si sûre. Shonen-ai, SasuNaru, OS.


titre: La curiosité n'est pas un défaut

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu. léger NaruHina

Genre: Romance/Shonen-ai

Disclamer: Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas à moi --, Vous seriez au courant sinon..

Notes:C'est un one-shot donc pas de suite prévue

Sinon, je sais que j'ai déjà deux histoires en train... Je ferais mieux de les finir avant de poster autre chose, mais je préfère faire comme ça vient XD ! Et je compte les updater dans pas longtemps donc...

C'est un peu guimauveux je l'avoue et c'est à l'époque où Sasuke faisait partie de l'équipe 7, pour vous situer un peu.

* * *

Naruto était plus heureux ces derniers temps.

Il avait toujours été joyeux et souriant c'est certain, seulement là il était rayonnant de bonheur. Et cela intriguait Sasuke au plus au point.

Etait-ce les missions qui l'excitaient comme ça ? Non, non ce n'était pas ça. Le brun était dans son équipe et ils n'avaient eu que des tâches banales à accomplir. Sakura était-elle plus agréable avec lui ? Il ne lui semblait pas, peut être avait-il manqué quelque chose mais cela serait très étonnant. Des bons gratuits pour un bol de ramens ? C'est possible, mais de là à être joyeux à ce point, c'était forcément autre chose.

Et pourquoi, cela préoccupait tant Sasuke ? Certes il était son rival, mais c'était surtout son ami, il devrait être content pour lui. Pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ?

Sasuke rentra chez lui et essaya de ne plus y penser. Après tout ça ne le concernait pas, et il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres. Sasuke n'était pas curieux. Si, bien sûr il l'était pour le ninjutsu, les techniques de haut niveau, les armes ninjas et pour toutes les informations en rapport à son clan ou au sharingan. Mais jamais pour les gens, les gens étaient idiots et très peu intéressants. Alors pourquoi, diable, était-il obsédé par un simple changement d'humeur du blondinet ?

Quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers Naruto. Et aller vérifier ce qu'il était en train de faire ne lui coûterait rien, il partit donc à sa recherche...

Non, il n'était pas à son restaurant de ramens favori et il n'était pas non plus chez lui. Sasuke alla faire un tour vers les terrains d'entraînements où le jeune blond avait l'habitude de passer l'après midi. Malheureusement là non plus il ne le trouva pas.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il faisait le tour du village, non seulement Sasuke était énervé, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Après tout Naruto avait toujours eut le don pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles, et en tant que coéquipier, il était tout à fait normal qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui.

Au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une question d'équipe. Naruto était juste tellement…Naruto. Et il prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, même si Sasuke avait du mal à se l'admettre. Naruto comptait plus pour lui que n'importe qui d'autre.

Au moment, où il allait partir chez l'Hokage pour prévenir de cette disparition, il le vit sortir du dernier endroit auquel il aurait pensé. C'est exact, Naruto venait de sortir d'un magasin de vêtements, une tonne de paquets dans les bras et accompagné de Sakura.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ? On cachait des choses au brun et il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout ça! Il alla se cacher illico en hauteur pour continuer de les observer et activa son sharingan afin de lire leur conversation sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu es sûre que c'était bien nécessaire ? Je veux dire, je me sens bien avec mes habits de d'habitude ! » ronchonna le blond

« Mais oui ! Fais-moi confiance, les couleurs qu'on a choisies te mettent en valeur. Si tu veux, on passe chez Ino pour un second avis » Naruto prit une expression horrifiée. Refaire une séance d'essayage devant des folles furieuses ? Rien que d'y penser il en tremblait de peur.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère »

« Oh, ne fait pas cette tête là, ce n'est pas non plus l'enfer. »

« C'est tout juste » Sakura prit un air faussement vexé en réponse à cette remarque

« Bon je te fais confiance, tu sais ce que tu vas te mettre ce soir... ? »

« Oui, oui, le pantalon noir et la chemise bleu ciel, ça fait cent fois que tu me le répètes. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus angoissée que moi »

« Peut être bien » Les deux complices ricanèrent de bon cœur tandis que celui de Sasuke se serrait dans sa poitrine.

Depuis quand ces deux là s'entendaient-ils si bien ? Il essaya tant bien que mal de refouler ce sentiment d'exclusion qui le prenait à la gorge. Et quelle était cette histoire d'habiller Naruto différemment ? Pas que l'Uchiha soit particulièrement fan de cette combinaison orange, mais cela faisait partie des choses immuables de ce monde. Comme les icha icha paradise de Kakashi, les cigarettes d'Asuma ou le « galère » de Shikamaru, on aurait des difficultés à les imaginer sans.

Décidé à en savoir plus, il se rapprocha d'eux mais de façon à ce que cette rencontre soit perçue comme un pur hasard.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

« Hey teme ! On ne te voit pas souvent traîner en ville. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Acheter des kunais » répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Sasuke-kun ? On pourrait aller se promener ensemble un peu après ? » Le jeune Uchiha était agacé, il était là pour Naruto, pas pour refuser une énième fois les avances de la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Hn » Sakura avait l'habitude des refus et elle s'était persuadé que pour avoir Sasuke il lui suffisait de persévérer.

« Aller manger quelque chose alors ? Il y a un nouveau r… »

« …Non, ça ira »

« Tu pourrais être plus poli, enfoiré ! Sakura te propose gentiment, tu pourrais faire un effort »

« Plus tard. Tu peux venir un moment, baka ? J'ai à te parler » Répliqua-t-il pour couper court à ce faux débat. Les deux autre s'échangèrent un regard étonné après cette demande peu habituelle de leur coéquipier.

« Euh…Oui, j'imagine » Naruto suivit le brun en s'ébouriffant les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne, un peu sceptique vis-à-vis de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Alors ? Vas y je t'écoute »

« Hm » Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, Sasuke se sentait un peu gêner de lui poser de façon directe des questions personnelles.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ou pas ? »

« Je…Je me demandais si ça te dirait de venir t'entraîner et de venir passer la soirée chez moi. »

« Chez toi ?! Tu veux dire que tu m'invites ? » Le brun hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

« Moi ?! Tu veux que je passe la soirée chez toi ? » redemanda-t-il, incrédule de cette soudaine invitation.

« Qui tu vois d'autre ici, dobe ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part…C'est très gentil Sasuke » Celui-ci ne pu empêcher le tic nerveux qui lui fit hausser son sourcil. Non, il n'était pas _gentil _! De tous les adjectifs existant celui-là était celui qui lui correspondait le moins bien.

« Alors ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais j'emmène Hinata chez Ichiraku ce soir… »

« De quoi ? » Le blond paraissait vraiment désolé de devoir décliner, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il avait déjà promis à Hinata. C'est dommage parce qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller chez son ami, pour une fois que c'était lui qui demander à passer du temps ensemble.

« Demain, si tu peux ? » proposa-t-il

Sasuke lui ne pensait qu'à cette jeune fille, qui débarquée de nulle part, venait lui voler Naruto. « Attends. Depuis quand c'est ton amie, Hinata ? Tu l'as connais à peine ! »

« Je sais bien ça ! Mais c'est une gentille fille et Sakura m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien ! Tu imagines ?! Quelqu'un a des sentiments pour moi ! C'est incroyable, hein !? »

Le brun ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de surprenant dans le fait d'aimer Naruto, si on y réfléchissait, il avait tout pour plaire. Bien sûr il était bruyant et quelque peu envahissant, mais cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et Sasuke, quoi qu'il en dise, ne le voudrait pas autrement.

« Tu sais faire partie de l'équipe 7 est une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées. Me faire accepter et tisser des liens avec vous c'est très important pour moi. Vous êtes comme ma famille, du moins c'est ce que j'imagine et je trouve ça génial ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un s'intéresserait vraiment à moi, je ne suis pas comme toi tu sais. Les filles ne tombent pas amoureuses dès qu'elles me voient »

A cet instant Sasuke aurait tout donné pour faire disparaître le sourire triste qui ornait le visage du blond. Il ne pensait pas que ce besoin d'être reconnu et accepté comptait à ce point.

« Elles ne sont pas amoureuses, elles s'intéressent à moi juste parce que je suis un Uchiha »

« Au moins elles s'intéressent à toi et cherchent à te connaître. Même si les raisons sont mauvaises c'est le résultat qui compte »

« Je ne pense pas. Une fille pour qui le nom de famille ou l'apparence passe en premier n'en vaut pas la peine tu ne crois pas ? »

« Sans doute, oui… Alors je dois avoir de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien »

« Hm » Le garçon aux sharingans ne voyait pas de chance là dedans, au contraire c'était un désastre ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de mal sur Hinata, elle était jolie, gentille, honnête, et elle aimait sincèrement Naruto.

« Bon, il est temps que j'aille me préparer. Je te raconterai comment ça s'est passé demain. C'est d'accord pour demain ? »

« Hn »

« Alors à demain ! Bye teme ! »

« Dobe… »

Naruto se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi heure pour se préparer. Il fila sous la douche, s'habilla en vitesse et tenta de discipliner ses cheveux pour finalement abandonner, c'était peine perdue ! Il prit quelques secondes pour se regarder, le pantalon lui allait bien, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude, le manque d'orange lui faisait bizarre. Pourtant la chemise était dans un tissu tout doux et Sakura lui avait dit qu'il était parfait comme ça. Et pour que Sakura lui dise ça il en fallait beaucoup ! Il prit son porte monnaie grenouille qui était d'ailleurs bien rempli et partie en direction du restaurant.

La jeune fille était déjà là à l'attendre, il lui fit un grand signe de la main et couru vers elle.

« Salut Hinata-chan, tu vas bien ? »

« Bon…Bonsoir Na-Naruto » Elle déglutie, c'était sa chance pour se faire apprécier de Naruto, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher encore une fois à cause de sa timidité maladive. De plus elle s'était promis que, quoi qu'il arrive elle ne tomberait pas dans les pommes cette fois-ci ! Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et reprit « Ça va très bien ! Au fait, tes nouveaux habits te vont très bien. »

« Ah merci et tu es très bien aussi ! Dis ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on commande maintenant ? J'ai super faim ! »

« Non, pas du tout allons-y… »

De son côté, Sasuke était de très mauvaise humeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment aller se dérouler le rendez-vous. Il essaya de s'imaginer du meilleur au pire scénario possible, c'est-à-dire du rendez-vous manqué car elle lui aurait posé un lapin à celui où cela finirait par le baiser standard après l'avoir raccompagnée. Cette seule pensée le faisait grimacer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rapprochent, ça devrait être à lui de passer la soirée en compagnie de Naruto. C'était son meilleur ami, son rival, son coéquipier, la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre la solitude qu'il ressent parfois. Qu'est ce que Hinata pouvait faire pour lui ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas comme lui. L'observer de loin ne suffisait pas, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'avoir Naruto ! Oui, peut être, qu'en effet, l'Uchiha était jaloux, d'une Hyuuga qui plus est, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait contrôler ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Il essaya de ce dire qu'il allait bien devoir le laisser vivre sa vie, que Naruto ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais appartenu, mais ça n'enlevait en rien la douleur qui le poignardait à l'estomac quand il l'imaginait avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Et si le rendez-vous se passait mal ? Et si Naruto avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le consoler de cette déception. Après tout on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Sasuke ne s'était jamais considéré comme un très bon ami, mais là il allait être présent et attentif ! Oui, c'est vrai, il cherchait juste une excuse pour aller les espionner et alors ? Il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne ! Une fois s'être donné bonne conscience en se convainquant qu'il n'allait pas là bas uniquement par pure curiosité mais aussi pour Naruto, il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour se retrouver devant le stand de ramens.

Il valait mieux qu'il soit à l'intérieur pour être sûr que cela se passait bien et puis il ne pouvait pas les écouter d'ici. Il se métamorphosa en vieil homme, repéra le couple en entrant, se mit dans un coin un peu à l'écart et commanda un bol de miso ramen. Naruto était magnifique, cette chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux, Sakura n'était pas mauvaise en relooking. Il devait malheureusement avouer que la jeune Hyuuga était elle aussi à son avantage, habillée d'une fine robe blanche elle semblait resplendire.

Tout avait l'air de se passer à merveille entre les deux, il n'y avait pas de gêne ou de tension, ils avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup de points communs, il y eut même quelques éclats de rire. Sasuke serra ses poings sous la table, c'était encore plus douloureux de les voir. Il baissa les yeux sur son bol pour ne pas être témoin de la joie évidente du jeune Uzumaki. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Stupide curiosité malsaine ! Stupide jalousie ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à soit même.

Assis à l'opposé, les deux genins n'avait pas idée qu'un autre ninja de leur promotion était présent, ni que celui-ci vivait de très mauvais moments en les regardant.

« Naruto-kun, t-tu as un morceau de viande sur ta joue » indiqua la jeune fille rougissante.

« Ah oui ? Où ça ? Tu peux me l'enlever ? » La température d'Hinata augmenta encore de quelques degrés, elle prit cependant sa serviette et essuya le visage du garçon qui la faisait craquer.

« ça va Hinata ? Tu es toute rouge ! »

Sasuke se retint d'aller lui faire remarquer sa bêtise, ce garçon était d'une naïveté incroyable !

« O-oui, ça va aller, il fait un peu chaud c'est tout »

« Tu es sûre hein ? » insista-t-il en touchant son front pour déceler une quelconque fièvre, ce qui n'arrangea évidemment pas l'état de la fille.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il atteignait ses limites. Il ne voulait pas voir Naruto avoir des contacts physiques avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui et tant pis s'il passait pour le salop de l'histoire. Il devait arrêter ce rencard avant qu'un des deux se décide à aller plus loin.

Il supprima son henge et interrompit leur tête-à-tête.

« Sasuke ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« B-Bonsoir Uchiha-kun » Celui-ci ne sachant que dire pour expliquer sa présence attrapa le bras du blond et le tira à sa suite.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça immédiatement ! Sasuke ! Tu pourrais me répondre »

« Naruto-kun ? » La jeune fille hébétée ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter et si oui ou non elle devait intervenir entre les deux.

Sasuke décida qu'en premier lieu, il fallait se débarrasser d'elle.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, Naruto va venir avec moi »

« Oui, vas y Hinata, je viens te voir demain, j'ai besoin de discuter avec Sasuke »

« D'accord, bonne nuit Naruto-kun » Elle resta un peu devant le restaurant regardant l'Uchiha embarquer le blond qui avait l'air peu coopératif.

Sasuke avançait tout droit sans s'arrêter, il avait du mal à se remettre les idées en place, il tenait toujours le garçon fermement, celui-ci ne lui facilitait pas la tâche car il ne cessait de gesticuler.

Ils se retrouvèrent près du pont de rendez-vous et Naruto décida qu'il était tant de se dégager.

« Mince Teme ! Tu vas t'arrêter, oui ?! Et explique moi ce qui t'as pris ! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! »

« Je…Écoutes, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'elle n'est pas bien pour toi »

« Tu te moques de moi ?! Va falloir trouver mieux que ça pour expliquer ton comportement. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de foutre en l'air mon rendez-vous ? C'était la seule fille qui voulait bien de moi et toi… »

Sasuke s'énerva en entendant encore une fois Naruto se dénigrer, il n'avait rien dit plus tôt dans la journée mais là, il comptait bien se rattraper.

« C'est incroyable de dire autant de connerie ! Kami-sama ! Naruto ne fait pas un choix comme ça par défaut ! »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu as une foule d'admiratrices, si une ne te plais pas tu peux en prendre une autre »

« Et toi ?! Regarde toi dans une glace un peu, tu deviens de mieux en mieux physiquement. Tu es l'ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, tu ne laisse tomber personne et tu es beaucoup plus attentionné que ce que les gens pensent. Tu crois vraiment que c'est la seule qui va tomber amoureuse de toi ?! » Naruto se calma en entendant cette déclaration. L'Uchiha faisait très peu de compliments, donc lorsque c'était le cas, cela avait encore plus de signification.

« Alors, dis moi qui d'autre d'après toi pourrait être intéressé ? »

« Moi ! » L'Uzumaki fut pris de court, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Sasuke venait-il bien de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

« J-Je pense avoir mal compris. Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Le brun qui jusqu'à présent regardait ses pieds releva la tête, s'approcha de l'autre garçon et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Naruto… C'est tellement évident, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ni comment j'ai fait pour le nier aussi longtemps. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps, tu sais, je suis très solitaire, c'est dur parfois, mais moins que de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Je m'étais promis de ne m'attacher à personne d'autre, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais même avec toutes les barrières que je mettais entre nous, tu as réussi à t'immiscer, à me voir tel que je suis. Maintenant c'est trop tard, tu compte beaucoup trop pour moi, il n'y a pas une journée où je ne pense pas à toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour être heureux, que tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai cru devenir fou. Parce que toi je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer, même avec tout le choix que j'ai, parce que tu es celui que j'aime… »

Sasuke posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond guettant le moindre signe de recul. Ce premier contact fut doux, léger et dura juste le temps suffisant pour que cela soit considéré comme un baiser. Le réceptacle de Kyuubi était vraiment beau éclairé uniquement par la lune au-dessus d'eux, il essaya de décrypter son expression un peu perdue et se mit à caresser ses joues, retraçant ses fines marques de ses doigts.

« Sasuke… »

« Tu peux prendre ton temps pour me dire ce que ressens. Si tu penses que nous deux c'est possible… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour réfléchir »

« Ah…Ah bon ? »

Naruto lui fit son plus beau sourire et passa ses bras derrière la nuque pâle de son coéquipier et se rapprocha de lui.

« Si je devais choisir une personne, parmi toutes celles que je connais, celle qui me correspondrait le mieux, celle qui signifie tout pour moi. Ça serait toi, ça serait forcement toi. J'ai toujours été attiré par toi Sasuke, et je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé seulement j'étais si sûr que c'était sans espoir. Mais je ne peux pas être plus heureux, maintenant que je que c'est réciproque. »

Le brun passa ses bras autour des hanches fines qui se présentaient devant lui et pencha légèrement la tête pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres qu'il convoitait.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci Naruto participait vraiment et Sasuke se montra plus entreprenant. Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches dorées et le poussa à se rapprocher encore plus, collant leurs corps de façon plus intime. Il vint lui taquiner le coin des lèvres avec sa langue et le blond eut vite fait de les entrouvrir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus avide de contact. Ils profitèrent de ce baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Leurs bouches se scellèrent de nouveau, un besoin profond de découvrir l'autre, de se gorger de ses sensations si particulières. Ils restèrent sur ce pont un long moment, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Hinata ? » se questionna soudainement Naruto.

« Si tu veux, je m'occupe d'elle et toi tu vas parler à Sakura… »

« Tu ne peux déjà plus me supporter ou quoi ? Tu tiens à ce que je meure ?! »

« Baka ! »

Ils auraient bien le temps de se préoccuper de ces détails plus tard, mais cette nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et ils rentrèrent au village, un sourire sincère aux lèvres qui n'était pas prêt de disparaître…

* * *

Oui, c'est vrai je suis peut être dans une période un peu trop romantique. Mais j'y peux rien, puis j'adooore quand Sasuke est jaloux !! :p

Des commentaires ?

Nynoo ^^


End file.
